The disposal of solid pet waste is a chore that is familiar to most dog owners, and the owners of some other types of pets as well. There are some locations where solid waste need not be displaced after being passed. However, pets frequently heed the call of nature in locations where it is either conscientious or indeed a legal requirement to remove feces to be properly disposed of elsewhere. Pet waste on streets, sidewalks, or on any lawns but those used exclusively by the owner of the pet would generally fall into the latter category.
Thus it is the case that most pet owners carry plastic bags on walks, and are intimately familiar with the process of scooping solid waste into a bag, inverting, and then sealing the bag with a knot, or a similar process with the result of solid waste being retained in a bag.
After solid waste has been secured in a bag, a fortunate pet owner may have immediate access to a trash bin or other suitable receptacle for the waste bag. However, a suitable receptacle is often not readily accessible. If this is the case, the pet owner has several options, none of them optimal. The first option is to simply carry the waste-bag in their free hand. Many people consider this an uncomfortable choice, and walking around holding a bag of feces can result in socially awkward situations. Another option is to place the bag in a jacket or pant pocket, but this option is generally considered uncomfortable as well. Another choice is to knot the waste bag to the pet leash. This option can be more attractive, but a too tightly tied knot can be impossible to release without accidentally rupturing the bag; and a too loosely tied knot can slide down the leash and crash into a pet's back, possibly coming undone in the collision—a very unpleasant prospect.
There exist other devices that have been devised to secure waste to pet leashes. However, these devices have shortcomings in terms of their method of retention to the leash, the method by which the hold or release a waste bag, or in their durability. Therefore, a need exists for a novel device for the retention of pet waste.